Because of the mask
by Kloeth
Summary: .MosesxNorma. Stolen mask, race up to the spring, snow and a kiss? What's all the fuss about?


**Rants/Notes: Hooooooo! Okay, Kloeth's back for something weird. A humor one? Uhhh…nuh uh. I don't do fics like that. –Coughs-**

**I don't know where I got this idea; it just popped up in my head. Now don't complain! I really just have this dang weird head.**

-

**Disclaimer:**

_Kloeth coughs and looks around, sensing that the place is clear she takes a deep breath. "Okay, okay. I know I've been doing Tales of Legendia fics like centuries but please, I'm telling you using my mind. I—"_

_Norma and Moses suddenly tackled Kloeth, leaving the poor girl on the ground. "Kloeth doesn't own Tales of Legendia! Not even us, she only owns this fan fiction!" They said in unison with their usual thumbs up poses._

_"Oh please…that's supposed to be my line." The girl on the floor grunted._

_The two youth stared for a second and grinned to each other._

-

It was supposed to be a really sunny day as Will predicted yesterday but there's something a bit off on that. The clouds are really dark, except that it's the fault of an angry bandit.

"Come back here, you!!"

The brunette stuck her tongue out. "Come and get it mister!"

And there they go running around. It seems that the dark cloud earlier was Moses' fault and right now, the cloud's following them wherever he goes.

Jay groaned for some reason. "What a sad scene."

Shirley nodded twice.

Whatever was that nod about; they are pretty sure that it will be a looooooong day. Well, they hope it isn't.

"Oi, oi!"

Norma ran up to the outskirts of town (A/N: The one leading to Lumen spring) and tried her best not to trip nor be caught by the wild beast behind her. "Hey, Red! I know you can do better than that!"

"That you're right!" He grinned and ran faster so he was able to keep up the girl. "I never knew you're quite a runner, Bubbles!"

"Because I'm not stupid!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"CATCH!" She threw the mask into the spring, and Moses, being a total idiot, immediately jumped to the water. It's been a little cold these days so the water must've been freezing for a little. Norma watched for a while and stared at the bandit as he got out of the water.

"I swear…I'll get you sometime." He said, shivering.

The dark clouds above them went away and the sky lit up as Will said.

"Hey, hey. Red, c'mon. Let's hang around for a while."

Moses had a puzzled look on his face. "What? Here? You're kiddin'." The bandit complained. "I'm soakin' wet here you know!"

"I think I just have the solution to that." She let go of the twigs she's holding and cast fire on it.

"That should do it. And here."

Norma threw out a big and heavy jacket on his face. The bandit stared weirdly at it.

"What the hell's this?"

The brunette almost fell down at that question. "It's a jacket dummy! It's uhh…wearing it makes you a little bit warm."

"Oh." Was Moses' only reply.

They sat on the ground where the small campfire was placed. Moses keep on shivering while Norma looked and smiled at him, well, more like a teasing grin.

"Oi. Bubbles."

"Hm?"

"What are you up to? Haven't seen you around this week then you suddenly show up and get my mask."

"Ah, that." She giggled. "Well, I've been running and about in the monuments down there. Maybe there's something extraordinary so I searched. But it's all a failure. I really don't know if I'm fit for this job."

Moses laughed which caused Norma to be annoyed. "Hey! What's so funny!?"

"Heh. It's just that. You're weird."

"What!? ME!?"

"Yeah. You unearthed somethin' so big then now you put yourself down in somethin' so small. Must be that greed on you, huh?"

"I just wanted to do my job!"

"I know that. But don't overdo it. Yer all bones now I can see" He said with a grin. "If you want I can go with ya y'know."

"No way."

"Huh? Why?"

"I might do something pretty bad again. Maybe causing you to have more holes in your butt?"

The bandit laughed. "Nah, I'll be okay with more holes y'know."

"Weirdo." Norma replied.

He sneezed as his body still shook. "Gee."

"I-I'm sorry, Red…"

"Heh. No biggy. It's just a cold."

"I did something awful again now." Her head buried in her knees but it moved quickly to the side and she sneezed.

"Bubbles."

She looked at him.

"C'mon in." He grinned. The jacket Norma gave was really large. Where the hell did she get it? No one knows except her.

"NO WAY!"

Moses looked pretty hurt. "Why?"

"Just kidding!" She immediately jumped near him. "Brrr…it's so cold."

"Sure is."

"Red, have you heard something about snow?"

"Snow!? You mean it's goin' to snow here!?"

"Oh. So you know."

"What? You never saw it before?"

"Pretty much." She said. "It doesn't snow in my country so it's a little boring when I was little."

"Hey, with this kind of weather maybe it's goin' to snow. If it does, let's play around! Sounds good?"

"Really? Sure!"

"Heh. No problem. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Red."

"Huh?"

"Thanks a lot." And she cuddled closer to him.

"W-what the?" The bandit blushed. "What's u-up with you?"

"Hey! You're blushing!"

"N-no, I'm not!" He denied, but it's really noticeable.

"You areeee!"

"NO I'M NOOOOOOOOOT!"

Just as when they are shouting at each other, a white thing fell from the sky.

"Oi, look."

"Waaaai." Norma mumbled with awe. "So this is snow?"

Moses nodded. "Yep."

"Brrr…it suddenly got colder."

"'Bout time to go back to town. Let's hurry; mountains are pretty dangerous when snowin'"

"We'll play there?"

"Sure will."

"Yay!" Norma squealed like an excited child. "C'mon! c'mon! Let's go!"

Because of her excitement, Norma skipped happily. But a rock caused her to trip and fall. Not only her, but with a certain red-haired guy. And then, the unexpected happened. A kiss. A shocked look were on both of the teen's faces Norma immediately stood up after that, her cheeks blushing furiously, same with the bandit.

"_BANZAAAAIII!"_ He exclaimed in his mind. _"I want to thank that rock if it's ever possible!"_

"Red!"

Moses' face remained still like a really happy boy.

"Earth to Red!" Norma shouted.

"Huh? W-what's up?"

"Let's hurry back!" And she held his hand, like nothing ever happened to them.

-

END

-

**Rants/Notes: Banzaaaai! I just finished another one. I hope you like it. –Winks- This is my first time doing a one-shot and especially a MosesNorma one. So it may look like a bit OOC. Still, blame that to my head. –Laughs and runs-**


End file.
